


Even a Cavendish Needs an Outlet

by jayilyse



Series: Make Believing Hearts [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Eavesdropping, F/F, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Sex Jokes, Sexual Fantasy, Useless Lesbians, amanda and hannah and barbara and ursula/chariot are only mentioned, asexual sucy, borders on mature due to where discussion leads, nothing technically happens, very short and not graphic all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayilyse/pseuds/jayilyse
Summary: Diana and Avery sit at a table together occasionally before Diana comes over to sit with Red, Green, and Blue teams, but whenever they do they always speak in French. Diana always comes to their table blushing and Akko, not motivated by jealousy whatsoever, decides to take Sucy's advice to practice her French by “improving her listening comprehension.” When she finally makes the attempt to listen, the topic is definitely not one she is expecting.





	Even a Cavendish Needs an Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of anything I've written in a long, long, while and between studying for finals and prepping for graduation ceremonies. This borders on mature though nothing explicitly happens. Please be aware of this. Also, I head cannon that Akko would still call Chariot Professor Ursula and Diana would switch to Professor du Nord, both of which Chariot is fine with.
> 
> Not edited and written quickly, title made up in seconds. I just saw a prompt and I couldn't resist writing it out for some reason. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

‘Can’t they speak one type of French – how can I figure out what they’re saying when they’re speaking two different versions in different formality levels all the time? Mou!’ Akko thought, huffing to herself less than quietly as she sat in the cafeteria, nearer than not to the violet team’s table, where Diana currently sat with Avery, alone.

 

It had been a little more than a month since Avery, the violet team leader with purple hair and red hair clips, had started taking Diana for a little bit every day just as lunch started, saying she needed help with her music. That didn’t explain why she and Diana only spoke in French! Or Quebecois and French? Whatever! Doesn’t matter. Hannah and Barbara, who knew French as well, tended to snicker and look affectionately at the two while sneaking glances at Akko when they overheard what Avery said – how the hell does music explain that? More importantly, it couldn’t explain why Diana was always blushing furiously when they spoke and how that blush stayed there ever so faintly when Diana finally came back to dine with the red, blue, and green teams. About a week into this, the brunette had had enough; she was going to figure this out no matter what, even if she wasn't exactly sure how yet.

 

It wasn’t that she thought something bad was happening necessarily – it’s just, whenever she saw Diana and Avery talking and Diana made _that_ face…the one where she tries to hide a bit behind her platinum and tea-green locks, twirling the tips of them or simply touching the ends between her index and middle finger, the askance look to the floor and the small smile playing at the corner of her lips, sometimes accompanied by that shade of pink that traveled up from her neck… Akko knew that Avery and Diana were friendly enough, but they definitely weren’t close enough – not like her and Diana had become – to get that expression on her face too! It took Akko a whole year to get her to open up like that! It wasn’t fair. Worse, whenever Diana came over to the table after those "music" talks and Akko asked what they discussed, Diana would turn red and cough into her hand, and push the topic aside no matter how much Akko asked until Hannah and Barbara changed the topic for the table.

 

When Akko complained about it to Sucy and Lotte for the billionth time about a week into these new happenings, Sucy aggressively stuffed a mushroom in her mouth.

 

“If you’re going to complain so much, why don’t you do the one thing that comes easy to you and figure out what they’re saying,” offered Sucy.

 

“Sucy!” Lotte interrupted from her top-bunk, just as Akko was about to ask what she meant while she chewed on the mushroom. “She shouldn’t learn French just to eavesdrop.” Akko stared blankly, absorbing the idea. It’s not like she hadn’t already started learning it a long time ago, it just had been a reallllly long time since she had put it down in favor of other languages.

 

“And how else do you expect her to shut up? She’s so jealous – ” Akko interrupted then, with an 'am not,' but Sucy just rolled her eyes and continued on. “She doesn’t even realize she is. I have experiments to run and I need silence. Have you been able to read with her like this all day, every day? She’s talking even more than usual and that’s saying something. It’s pathetic – ” an indignant 'hey!' from Akko as Sucy once again ignored her – “have you gotten any of your reading done? Your measures for spirit calling?” Sucy paused as Lotte hesitantly shook her head. “Then you help her figure out what they’re saying so her disaster gay mouth shuts for a minute and we get some quiet,” she finished in as annoyed a fashion as monotone allowed for.

 

There was a silence, stunned from Akko, contemplative from Lotte. Despite how she wanted to argue with Sucy, she had a point. Lotte nodded.

 

“Well, at least French is the language of love….maybe it will be like Nightfall volume numb – ”

 

“L-l-love??? Love has nothing to do with anything! And I’m not jealous! BUT,” Akko sputtered out, “picking up French again does sound like it’d be a good idea. I could use their conversations as practice for listening comprehension. You know, for s-science. Yeah, that’s it, science! Seems like you’re rubbing off on me, after all, Sucy!”

 

“If you ever say that around me and my asexual ass again, I will do worse than poison you. Both of you.”

 

Akko and Lotte audibly gulped. “Oh, would you look at the time, seems like we should grab those French dictionaries before the library closes, right, Akko?” Lotte rushed out of her mouth as fast as she climbed out of her bunk and exited the room. Akko nodded vigorously as she followed quickly, slamming the door with a determined "yeah" and a goodbye to Sucy. The room shook with the force of the slammed door, but Sucy simply snickered as she turned to her most recent experiment.

 

“Finally. Sweet, sweet silence.”

 

Currently about a month or so later, Akko was pouting at a table by herself. She didn’t like having to rely on Lotte’s spirit to translate in her ear for Avery’s side of the conversation, but she could only do so much when the dialect and formalities were so different. Her fluency in regular french – Frenchian-French? – was decent enough now, but to study both of the two at once would be too much on top of trying to keep up with class. Diana would scold her for falling even further behind. Beside that, she was shocked that Diana could have such a fluent conversation with Avery and that Hannah and Barbara could understand so well too, enough to laugh. Surprising that she hasn’t seen them around today, even, seeing as they’re always somewhere nearby Diana. She moved her head to look for them but then shook her head back and forth to clear it. ‘Nope! No distractions! Concentrate. Today’s the day.’ She took a deep breath, and then, quietly, she cast a spell that Professor Ursula taught her. She told her mentor that she was having trouble seeing in class when the other professors punished her by placing her in the back of the lecture hall. It was an advanced spell for someone on her level, all things considered. It allowed her to enhance one sense of the five to its maximum potential for her body, but only one at a time. That was fine, she only needed the hearing anyway.

 

The all-encompassing barrage of noise slammed against Akko’s skull, the cacophony of sound forcing her to place her hands over her ears, eyes squeezing shut. Okay, she probably should have thought about what casting this in a cafeteria full of boisterous teenage girls and just turned adults on their only break for the day would really be like and cast it outside first. But it’s okay! Nothing she can’t handle. A few moments later, she opened her eyes. A few people were giving her odd looks; they weren’t important and that was still par for the norm, even a year after the Noir missile. Slowly, she took both hands off her ears and honed in toward the direction she knew Diana and Avery were, quite a few tables over, and started eating as she stared out the window in front of her table – more to keep up an act than anything else.

 

The effect was immediate.

 

 _“….should go over, it looks like something happened,”_ Diana said, her voice full of worry.

 

 _“I don’t know, it looks like she’s okay now. Though I will admit it’s weird that she’s sitting by herself. Weirder that she hasn’t eaten her entire plate by now. You can check in a little. Besides, you know we don’t get to have these talks for long. Akko will be fine for a few minutes more and it’s not like you can talk about her to her. Well, I mean, you could. But it’s much more fun to act your age once in a while, right?”_ Avery replied with a grin, no sense of urgency to her tone, at least as far as Akko could tell through Lotte’s Spirit’s translation.

 

Akko took a sharp intake of breath. They were talking about her? I mean, yeah, she thought they couldn’t be talking about music the whole time, and people always have something to say about her… but for Diana to gossip about her too? That…that… she gripped her fork tightly, stabbing the potatoes on her tray and stuffing them in her mouth more violently than necessary.

 

 _“I suppose. I must admit that it is much more refreshing to discuss than keeping it in, just as Hannah and Barbara suggested, especially when I know you, Hannah, Barbara, and Professor du Nord are the only ones who can speak French here. … Still, I will check on her soon. She seems…disconcerted, at minimum.”_  
  


_“Ha, take your eyes off of her for two seconds, Diana. I mean I know she’s hot, but damn.”_

 

‘….Eh?’ Akko’s brain eloquently brought forth. Akko heard Diana as loud and clear as her own heartbeat.

 

_“A-Avery! That’s highly inappropriate.”_

 

 _“Oh, relax. It’s all good! You know I’ve no interest in her beyond when she helps with my music videos. You always need sexy people for that. It’s objective fact.”_ Akko’s focus was on the subtle sound of Diana’s teeth raking against her lip, the slight sound her fingers made as they rubbed together at the tips of her hair. She didn’t dare let her attention turn anywhere else.

 

_“I do suppose that others could find her…fetching, but, it is still alarming. Not that others should not think so, of course. After all, she is quite attractive and I am not entitled to her... I just –"_

 

‘Oh my God, are they actually talking about how hot they think I am!? There’s…what? Nope. This is a dream. A big old gay fever dream that –’

 

 _“You know what today is, my friend?”_ Avery interrupted, sucking her teeth just before Akko glanced from the corner of her eye to see the largest smirk she'd seen since Sucy's experiment made her uncontrollably tap-dance last week.

 

 _“Not particularly, I’m afraid,”_ Diana said, though it came off as more of a question.

 

_“Today is the day that I get you to say Akko is sexy.”_

 

‘……EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!’ Akko screeched internally, all brain processes forced to a halt, fork going slack and practically falling into her food. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, but her face needed to be doused in a bucketful of water or else she might spontaneously combust. The confused stutter on Diana’s end barely brought her back down to reality in time.

 

_“I.. I b-beg your pardon? Did I not just admit to such? I thought that was the entire point of these talks, to discuss my…a-affections for Akko.”_

 

_“Yes, yes, personality and all as you’ve gushed over and over, but using all those fancy words to say it is one thing. Actually saying that she’s sexy is another. Come on, just try it. Akko is…?”_

 

_“….Charming?”_

 

_“Yes but no.”_

 

 _“…Alluring?”_ Diana mumbled.

 

_“Alright, clearly this isn’t working. Let’s try fill in the blank. When you think of Akko’s abs when we’re all changing after our combat-magic class, you think she’s…?”_

 

 _“Beyond titillating,”_ she replied without hesitation as she fidgeted with the ends of the sleeve on her robe, rustling loud enough to stir Akko from her semi-trance.

 

_“Once again, yes but no. Hm. Oh! When she’s running in the hallway and her skirt shows off, and I quote you here, ‘those legs that run as many if not more miles than she can,’ you think she’s….?”_

 

_“S..Sensual.”_

 

_“For the love of – come on Diana! Don’t drop the potato! Just say it. Oh, how about a fantasy? Akko is on your bed, wearing nothing but…I don’t know, a baby pink, see-through teddy. Obviously a two-piece set with a solid for under it, but she’s simply not wearing it. She’s laying on her side, making patterns with her fingers on your bed that she could be making on you, hair all the way down, staring you directly in the eye with those deep red eyes of hers. Inviting, oh so inviting…. but before you can join her, she tells you that you have to let her know she’s – ”_

 

 _“Sexy! By the nines, she is so, so, sexy,”_ Diana whined out, the sound of her hands smacking into her face slightly reverberating in Akko’s head. _“Stop. Stop before I have to go take a shower, Avery. Are you satisfied?”_ Akko could hear the embarrassed groans Diana buried into her hands. Akko was sure she was dead. She had to be. She died and now God, the nines, whatever was out there, are punishing her with the simultaneously best and worst conversation she has ever heard in her entire gay life. The smugness in Avery’s voice could probably even be heard without enhanced hearing.

 

_“Very, you prude. Now, I do believe there was a certain person you wanted to see?”_

 

_“I cannot go over there right now.”_

 

_“Aw, and leave poor little Akko to her lonesome at that table? Wasn’t there something wrong earlier that you were dying to check in on her regarding?”_

 

_“Avery, I will hurt you so badly.”_

 

 _“And then you’ll heal me right up because you’re Diana Cavendish. Yet, I’m sure I’m not the one you want to be wasting your affection on right now, my friend. Isn’t it fun finally having these kinds of talks?_ ” Avery giggled a bit as Diana groaned in frustration.

 

_“If I wanted to be teased, I could have just spent time with O’Neill.”_

 

_“Entirely wrong, for once, Diana. It’s not ‘if you wanted,’ you do, and not by O’Neill.”_

 

_“Avery!”_

 

 _“Just set your face, you’ll be fine,”_ Avery nearly cackled outright. _“Talk soon?”_ A brief pause, then Diana replied.

 

 _“I suppose. If you’ll excuse me.”_ Akko heard Diana clear her throat into something, likely her fist, her small footsteps echoing loudly in what felt like an empty skull. She stiffened as they came closer, louder and louder although dozens of feet away.

 

‘Oh. Oh no – spell! Cancel the spell! Go back to Lotte!’ She whispered to both herself and Lotte’s spirit helper. Quickly losing any focus she had, which cancelled the spell whether she wanted it to leave or not. The little red spirit floated away far too slowly for Akko’s liking. In what felt like mere seconds after the spirit’s departure, Akko felt a familiar presence behind her.

 

“Akko, are you alright?”

 

Akko went absolutely rigid and let out a surprised yelp. It’s not like she hadn’t expected her, but too soon! Way, way, too, too soon! She couldn't even turn around and face her.

 

“D-D-Diana!?” Diana moved to sit next to her, and she gulped audibly. There was that faint redness in Diana’s face, yet her baby blues illustrated her concern for the brunette in front of her.

 

“Akko? You haven’t touched your food and your face is flush. It’s up to your ears – even your –” her own blush became more apparent as she glanced down and quickly back up to meet Akko’s eyes. “Even your neck is red. Do you have a fever? Is that why you aren't sitting with others? Shall I take you to the nurse?”

 

“No, fine, just a bit hot is all!” Akko squeaked out, realizing too late how relevant that was to what she had just heard, as did Diana apparently, who bit her bottom lip ever so slightly and looked to the floor before looking back at Akko from under her slightly batting eyelashes. “YOU KNOW,” Akko suddenly yelled, tone warbling in both pitch and volume, “YOU’RE RIGHT, SoooO right! I’m gonna go laY IN A BED. I mean MY BED. Shit – slEEP! YES, GOOD! Sleep. Sleep is good! Uh, bye!”

 

And with that, the brunette ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could, many people’s gaze’s following her as she made her mad dash, but none so intently and as confusedly as one particular blonde with highlights.

 

Meanwhile, in the red team dorm room, Lotte’s spirit had already relayed the conversation between Avery, Diana, and all of Akko’s actions. They watched the scenes play out through the spirit’s eyes as Akko sprinted out of the room at a velocity they were sure even the brunette didn't know she could hit. Lotte couldn’t help but giggle and Sucy laughed manically.

 

“Who knew Cavendish was an even worse disaster than our own idiot? Kekeke, this blackmail is worth at least ten complaint-free experiments.”

 

“Sucy!”

 

“Isn’t it though?”

 

“We are not blackmailing Akko!”

 

Sucy raised an eyebrow.

 

“We?”

 

Lotte mumbled something about Akko potentially getting her the autographed version of the Nightfall movies’ music score. Sucy laughed, genuinely.

 

“You know what? Maybe I _am_ rubbing off on you two.”


End file.
